A New Start
by notbella
Summary: Bella is in Daytona Beach and on her own for the first time.Cursed with an ability that has caused her pain in the past. When she meets her neighbor Edward she saves him and finds herself. Rated M for Lemons in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was February 6 and was cold and dreary as Bella shivered and hunched down in her coat, looking up at the rundown apartment house with water up to the second step. Taking a look around at the other nearby properties and the sad condition they were in she decided that maybe this one didn't look so bad after all. While still not fancy, it had the look of someone who cared about it.

Bella had turned eighteen yesterday and that meant she was finally on her own. After 16 years of foster homes and Orphanages' she was alone. The state had given her $675 a month to look forward to as long as she stayed in school and a "good luck". She was really looking forward to this new stage of her life. It was time to climb up toward the top floor and her new apartment. She hadn't seen it yet but it was the only thing she had found that was affordable.

The landlord had made her a deal that she could clean his apt across the hall for some of the rent. This left her with very little for food she would have to find a job and finish high school. She was content with the arrangement, as the nice old man was one of few that didn't make her skin crawl when he had touched her arm.

For as long as she could remember, she had seemed to sense the bad in men. Drug addicts, perverts, you name it they had seemed to want to touch her as if drawn to her and they couldn't figure out why. If any of them so much as touched even her fingertips though it was painful.

She had cut her hair off and started dressing like a boy years ago though it didn't seem to help. Her hair was so dark black it was almost purple and she had the oddest purple eyes. She noticed men staring at her wherever she went as if she was some movie star.

When she reached the top floor and opened the door for the first time and was pleasantly surprising that the place wasn't all that bad. The room was mostly one extra large space with a small bathroom off to the side. It was great deal especially for the area. Everyone seemed to want to live by "The world's most famous beach" as Daytona Beach was nicknamed.

It seemed that there was enough furniture and odds and ends in here to furnish 10 apts. Also piled to the ceiling in one corner were tons of boxes. She moved in the room closed the door behind her and walked over to the window. If she stood on her tiptoes, there was a view of the water in the distance. Next to, check the bathroom. It had a large charming claw foot tub in the middle of the room with a shower at the back of the room. Everything was in need of a major cleaning but there was lots of potential underneath and really, she didn't mind the challenge. As she came out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Crossing the room, she opened it to find her new landlord.

"Isabella! I see you made It.," he said panting, as he must have just climbed the stairs. "Is everything to your liking"?

"Call me Bella; please this is such a wonderful space, so large and open".

"Yes, you're apt and mine were both the attic at one time. The owner made them into apts. Our basement flooded a few years back and we have been using this room as storage for a while though. We have finally got the basement problem fixed so we can move the rest of this junk down there. One of the other tenants in 3b is going to come up in the morning to move stuff. Keep whatever you want and toss the rest in the hall until he gets to it. What you can't get out by yourself he can help with. If you need anything at all let me know".

"Thank you I really appreciate it I will be over later to start dinner and get cleaning."

"Nonsense do not worry about me until at least next week. It will take you some time to get this place under control". He said

"I could never do that it would be wrong but just give me a day or two to get settled then and I will get started sir".

"Call me Opa it means grandpa and as I have no grandkids around. I would be honored for such a sweet girl to think of me that way". "Plus it seems that every time you are around I feel like ein jüngerer Mann again.

Bella's heart skipped a beat at his words. No one had been this nice to her in years and she was afraid for the other shoe to drop. He leaned in toward her with his arms open and she couldn't help but cringe. Even though she was getting a feeling of purity from him, she was not used to this. He stepped back then and cleared his throat the look in his eyes was so forlorn. Her heart tugged and she felt tears coming.

"I'm sorry mien kinder I seem to have got carried away. Forgive this old man".

She reached forward and gave his hand a squeeze afraid it would hurt as usual but surprisingly it was fine.

After closing the door, she sank to the floor miserable that she had hurt the old man's feelings over her stupid adverse reaction to touch.

Realizing she needed some cleaning supplies, she got ready to go. Upon opening the door, she found everything needed for cleaning plus some sitting outside in the hallway. Opa must have struck.

Smiling she brought everything in and started to work. She started with the kitchen and bathroom cleaning everything from top to bottom.

She noticed that the paint was faded and wondered if she could paint the walls. It would be so nice to make the place hers. She would have to ask the old man if it was okay. After cleaning as much as she could get to she realized the sun must have went down hours before an she had forgot to eat all day. It was nothing new, as she didn't always get three square meals a day at the places she was living. Most of the homes she went through made you feel lucky to be fed once a day. Just then, she heard someone outside the door. Scared at first she hesitated before she squared her shoulders walked to it and flung it open. She saw the back of the old man's head as he was walking into his apartment. Bella looked down to see a pizza box outside the door. She called after him and he turned around.

"I figured you didn't stop to eat yet so I got you a pizza". He said

"Have you eaten yet"? She asked him.

"I am fine dear," he said as he smiled at me "Please don't worry about this alter Mann .Sorry there I go again no need to worry about this old man.

"Please come in and share it with me" she replied,". I insist"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "All right, at least let me grab us something to drink. Do you like grape juice"?

Bella nodded as he turned into his apartment.

A few minutes later, he knocked hesitantly on the door. She walked across to answer it and he came in loaded down with the juice, two cups, Paper plates, and napkins.

"You thought of everything "I said as I directed him to an old blanket I had spread on the floor. "This is the first meal here in my new apartment. I feel so lucky".

"I feel honored to share it with you," he said as he looked around."You have been a busy little biber -sorry beaver sometimes I forget my English".

"That's okay I like to learn new words, what did that mean when you called me earlier something like kinde".

"Oh' Mein kinder it would be something like my child"."Everyone seems like a child to me after living as long as I have".

Bella yawned then and set down her juice glass. She was so tired but there was still so much to do. Opa as she now thought of him got up to go.

"I will leave you to your sleep Mein Schatz. Gute Nacht ,gut schlafen", He said as he left. "Good night sleep well".

AN-Well ,Ok so far?

**Song for the Chapter is Celine Dion - At Seventeen**

Listen, see how it fits, then tell me your favorite growing up and moving out on your own song. Push review down at the bottom of each page to answer the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella woke up early the next morning to find she had fallen asleep in a chair while sorting thru boxes. Her neck and back were stiff but she was happy to wake up in her own place. She pretty much had figured out most of what she needed to get by and surprisingly it wasn't as bad as she thought. Almost everything she needed was in the boxes that had been stored there. She had stacked piles of things out in the hallway already to go down to the basement. She couldn't move the heavier furniture alone though so she knew would have to wait for help with it.

The thought made her skin creep but she couldn't be afraid of everything her whole life. She went downstairs to the apt that was supposed to belong to the man that was helping to move the things out of her apt doorway to the basement. After ringing the bell a few times, the neighboring apt door opened and the woman told me that the man who lived there stayed up all night drinking, drugging, and playing on his guitar and slept all day long. she asked her where the grocery store was then and left figuring she would try him again later on.

Bella found the grocery store but noticed the little book store next to it had a help wanted sign in the window. Walking in she immediately loved the feel of the place. It felt like a home should with couches scattered about and candles burning here and there. The smell of the candles was like something baking in the oven.

When she glanced toward the back it was impossible to not notice a tiny young woman with long black hair in a flowing silky sundress that hit her ankles above her bare feet. She looked even younger than Bella did. Somehow, the girls' presence made her smile it was as if she had met a long lost sister. Crossing the floor Bella fell over a little dog that decided to wind itself around her ankles.

"Heidi, No"! The girl said as she bounced over and grabbed her arm to catch her. "Sorry about that but she usually doesn't care much for strangers and stays to the back. I am Alice by the way. I'm the manager".

"It is so not a problem" I replied bending down to pet the dog. "This is such a calming place you are lucky to work here".

"I kinda run the place since the owner went on vacation to France and met his dream girl. I haven't seen him in a month. He calls in to check on me every day but that's about it. As long as this place is running smoothly he is happy."

"You seem so young to run a place like this.'

"Well I'm 17. I have been on my own for a year and I sometimes forget how old I really am. I can't believe I just told you that. Anyway, the owner lets me stay above the shop as part of my pay so it works out really well. Everyone here thinks I am older and just look young. Mitch, the other person who worked here just quit this morning though so I am trying to get by on my own."

"That's why I came in I noticed the sign in the window".

"Do you have any experience working in a bookstore"? Alice asked

"No, but I love to read and I worked in a sporting goods store for a few years so I have sales experience". Bella replied.

"I tell you what. I will try you out today and if you work out you got the job. By the way, we have a little sandwich and coffee area around the back of the store and you get free rein of it. We only do one type of sandwich a day. Come up with the sandwich of the day and write it on the board outside. However, make sure you make one for us. We can't sell what we haven't tried. We have the eating area open from 11-2 Monday through Friday. You can also help me here in the bookstore a few hours a day if you want. We are closed on Sunday's but Saturday's we can take turns with. Are those hours okay with you?"

"That is perfect. I can arrange my school schedule around that. I attend Daytona State Colleges Dual enrollment program. I will be done with high school and get my associates degree this summer."

"Besides lunch shift whatever times you can be here I can get the stock and bills taken care of. I can pay you Eight dollars an hour, that's what the idiot, who quit, was making so I don't think the boss will mind. You can also keep any tips you get from the sandwich counter, good luck. Oh! and the bread is delivered in the morning. I will take care of that. You can just pick up the ingredients you need and give me the receipt"

"Thanks I will go next door right now and get started. I am thinking Ham, avocado and tomato sandwich. We could call it the Bloody Havocado ".

"Sounds good to me, write the name and what's in it on the sign on the way out". "Oh and by the way at 3:00 every day if you walk out back ,there will be a homeless man named Max in the alley. We have a deal I give him one of our sandwiches everyday and he doesn't tell other people I'm a softy".

Bella couldn't believe her luck. In two days, she had found a place to stay and a new job.

Customers were already waiting when she got back. The rush was on to get started preparing the sandwiches. Everyone seemed to love them and some people had asked for them with no ham. They said it was hard to find good veggie lunch options and the tomato and avocado worked well together. By the time, Bella got cleaned up and counted the tips she had made $25 that wasn't bad for Three hours on top of the $8 an hour wages.

It was then that she glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 3:15. Somehow, she had forgotten about Max. She shook her head, grabbed one of the extra sandwiches, and ran out the back.

When she got there, Max was pacing and scowling. He limped toward her and as he got near, she backed up until her back slammed against the wall. Petrified Bella stopped breathing. Max laughed and said "what you think I'm going to do to ya little girl?"

He went to grab the sandwich and a golden light sparked between them. He yelped then grabbed her arm and she could've sworn that his eyes all clouded with cataracts cleared. He looked around a second then said "thanks' sweet thing" and took off.

What could I say stunned I said "sure mister anytime"

Max turned back and said, "See ya tomorrow then? I sure could use some more of whatever that was."Then he ambled down the alley as she went to her knees.

After calming down some Bella headed back in on shaky legs but none the worse for wear. She decided to try working in the store for a few hours then get some groceries and head back to her apt. The time went by fast and she noticed none of the odd looks men usually gave her. At the end of the day, she got ready to leave. Alice assured her she was hired and said the paperwork needed filled out by the end of the week.

By the time Bella walked in the front door, it was dark. She took her groceries upstairs and noticed the stuff piled in the hallway still. After the groceries were put up, she dropped a Bloody Havacado sandwich outside Opa's door and headed down to find the wayward tenant to get some help moving the mess.

Happy with the way the day was going she skipped down the stairs. Besides the weird man in the alley, her day had gone great. Maybe life had just been waiting for her to reach out and grab it before it got better. Who knew?

AN-I desperately need a beta.

**Song for the chapter**

**Dixie Chicks****- Ready To Run**

Look it up, let me know your choices.

How was the story so far? We meet Drugward or drunkward next chapter. Are you ready? Let me know hit the button marked Review this Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella made it down the stairs and rang the doorbell at the man's apt. As before, no one answered. As she was about to turn and leave she heard a high screeching sound inside the apartment. When she tried knocking then the door creaked open. Bella opened it a little farther and said "Hello, anyone there?" Trembling she yelled hello again and wondered what to do but the noise grew worse so she stepped inside. It was dark and smelled of booze inside and the noise was piercing her brain. Her first thought was the noise was a trapped bird screeching at the top of its lungs but moving toward the back of the apartment she soon realized it was just an alarm clock going off.

Making it to the bed, Bella reached across it to hit the alarm. She then took a huge sigh of relief just as a hand flew out of the nest of covers and grabbed her arm. She pulled in a breath to scream and another hand jerked up and clasped her mouth shut.

"Don't even think about it," a low raspy male voice said.

Bella's hands started doing the painful zinging thing and she started writhing around to get away from him. He pulled her farther onto the bed and came out of the pile of blankets to hover over her. The zinging had turned to a painful low burning now and she was gasping for air barely getting air in her chest. The man seemed to be in a lot of pain as well and he shifted and landed on top of her. His legs had her pinned. One hand still covering her mouth he dropped down. His eyes looked crazed as he lowered himself over her. She felt a sharp bolt of electricity and tears came pouring down her face. Then the zinging stopped and he looked up.

Bella saw a horrified expression on his face. He sank down on the bed and repeated "I'm sorry, so sorry", over and over. She smelled a strong smell of booze like it was oozing from his pores then and he fell to the side and started crying like a baby. He was still lying across her legs and she couldn't get up so she reached over and stroked his back to get his attention.

A weird soothing pulse came out of her hands and it glowed golden across his back. He turned and looked at her then and he was clear eyed. What beautiful eyes they were, Blue as an ice-cold clear lake. He looked like he hadn't slept or ate well in years and with lines permeating his features, the skin hanging off his bones and red streaking through those eyes, it made it impossible to tell whether he was 20 or 80.

"What just happened"? He asked, "What did you do to me"?

She mumbled into his hand and he lifted it. "What did I do to you, are you kidding me with that?"

He cleared his throat then sat up. Noticing he was naked (and what a sight that was) he pulled a sheet over himself. He sighed then turned and stared at the wall. "I guess you're right. I don't know what happened. When I woke, I noticed a strange glow of energy enter the room. I thought I was dead at first then when you leaned over me I thought I was dreaming. When you started to scream, I had to stop you. n I touched your skin and something whispered in my mind that were sent here to heal me of my addiction but I had to take the healing and not wait for you to give it to me, that you were the answers to my prayers. I still didn't believe you were real. When I grabbed you, it was like pure power and only after a time did I really realize you weren't a dream or some creature of light but a real person. I know in my head it was wrong to scare you like that but my body feels better than it has in years. It is like I was purged of all the bad things I have ever done to myself".

I sat up then and waited for him to look at me."This wasn't the first time it has happened. This was a better outcome though. The first time a foster father grabbed me when we were alone. He grabbed me and put my hand on him, a red light, full of heat came out of my hand, and he screamed. He left out of my room and I cried all night. The next morning he burst in the room and started yelling that I was a witch and that I had ruined him for life. I was thinking when it happened that I hoped he could never touch me again.

"How come the same thing didn't happen to me"? He asked

"I don't know why or how but I could feel that deep inside you there was good and hope. I waited and when you came back to yourself, I knew I could heal you somehow. I have never had the thought cross my mind that this curse could be used in that way. But earlier today something happened and I think my powers are changing."

"Okay, I have to ask. Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment"?

"My name is Bella and the landlord told me you were going to help move some stuff from upstairs down to the basement". "When you didn't show up I came to find you".

"Well Bella, my name is Edward and you should really keep out of strange men's apartments in the future". He hung his head then and said" I really am sorry about grabbing you and scaring you so bad."

"I'm okay! The time I told you about was the first time but not the last. This seems to happen repeatedly. Like I said this is just the second time it had that outcome. Usually it doesn't end so well."

He ignored her attempt at humor and asked, "How old were you the first time you did this?"

"I had just turned 13 it seemed to come with puberty."

"I am really sorry" Edward replied.

"We have things to move. Repay me by getting your butt moving".

"Yes ma'am. Anything you say I am now and forever yours to do with as you may".

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Bella jumped out of the bed, straightening herself up as Edward got some short's on, and answered the door. He went in the hall and came back with his head hanging down.

"Who was it"? She asked

"It was the landlord, he was wondering where you had got off to and he noticed I hadn't moved any of the stuff out of the hallway. He was so worried about where you were. You were here all this time while I was attacking you. I feel like such a scumbag."

"Now none of that, we already decided I forgive you and you were my slave for life and plus you need to get all that junk out of the hallway. Get moving or you can never repay me".

Bella didn't feel altogether as forgiving as she was being. Feeling that she would be crying in bed tonight, but somewhere in the back of her brain, she got the feeling that if she did not forgive him and try to put on a brave face he would spiral back down into drugs and alcohol again and he would eventually be dead. She also got the feeling he had a calling of some kind that was worth her forgiveness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They spent most of the evening moving things down to the basement. A few times people stopped them to offer them some beers but Edward just shook his head and walked on. The neighbors always seemed surprised, like he had never turned down a beer in his life and she would catch them staring as we moved past them.

Bella had brought home a few of the sandwiches from the shop and Opa suggested we eat them up on the roof. He showed us a door at the back of the supply closet between her apt and his. He came up and sat down with us while we ate.

The view was amazing you could see all the way to the beach. As they ate, they got around to talking. Edward told her about his passion for music. He was shooting toward fame at a teen. A prodigy they called him but his parents both died in a plane crash when he was 17 and he spiraled down from there. Too much fame and no parental guidance and he started down a road that got deeper and deeper into booze and drugs. At first, it was a beer or two. Next, it changed to harder booze and Marijuana. After awhile those didn't help chase his demons and he had hit every heavy drug there was.

Everyone seemed to want something from him but no one seemed to have cared enough to be his friend. He still sent in a few songs now and then for someone else to sing and blew his money on booze and drugs. As he has spiraled farther into depression and self-medication, his songs got moodier and moodier and didn't make much sense anymore.

The old man had given him an apartment and encouraged him the best he could but Edward had just kept on the downward spiral. He had moved from playing in stadiums to county fairs. Then from fairs he could only get work in little dive bars, Now after showing up blitzed a few times even those offers had dried up.

Bella finally got back to her room after assuring Edward once more that she was not through with him, he still owed her eternal servitude, and so she had to forgive him or pay the price in back pain.

She encouraged him to write a song about how he was feeling. She even joked maybe it could be a song about his road to eternal damnation but that he saw the light and got on the straight and narrow path to salvation.

He said that sounded too much like a country song and he didn't "do" country plus he would have to add some things about dogs and momma's if he did.

The next morning Bella got up with an idea for the days sandwich in her head. She got to work and on the board went Fungi Man sandwich- Roast beef and Portobello mushrooms with Mozzarella cheese. She headed next door to get the ingredients' and was back and prepping in no time. Some of the customers said they had been there the day before and were looking forward to today's special. A few tried to get her to tell them what she was preparing the next day. She didn't have the heart to tell them that she didn't know yet.

With lunch over, Bella went to take Max his sandwich. When she got out back, he stumbled up obviously favoring his right leg. Noticing his right arm wasn't doing much either she made the connection it was probably from a stroke. She smiled and put the hand out that wasn't holding the sandwich and he paused for a moment then took her hand. As he did, the gold light was back. The light burned through them for a minute then Max gave an almost satisfied noise deep in his throat and reached over and took the sandwich with his right arm. Bella noticed as Max walked off that he was no longer favoring his right leg. He turned and said he wouldn't tell anyone about her. They would attack her every time she went outside.

Bella went back inside to help in the store. Alice seemed to bring a smile to everyone's face that came in and she took to calling her the little perky little Pixie behind her back. She found out their bosses name was Emmet when he called to check up on things and she answered the phone. He insisted there was no girl in France he was just enjoying the countryside. Alice was just forever trying to set him up with someone so the girlfriend thing was just her dreaming.

On the way home, Bella stopped to pick up a shower curtain. She found the cutest one, with butterfly's flitting about. She even found hooks for it with butterflies. She noticed a sheet set and bed spread that she would have loved to have but she was fine sleeping on one of the couches she had found. A bed was not a necessity.

Bella would have to save up to get a bed but she felt she had plenty of time to get things of that nature. Necessities were what she needed to concentrate on and that didn't include a bed.

As she walked home, she tried not to notice the stares. It did seem like it was not as bad as usual, so maybe she was gaining control of her new powers. Either that or last night and today had drained them for a little while. Nice not to be a beacon saying, "Freaky people are my friends".

When Bella walked in the door, she noticed something was different. Walking to the back of the room, she noticed what it was. A big bed was there complete with a butterfly quilt.

She turned around the room and tried to figure out if it was the right apartment. Yep, the few things she had brought with her including a butterfly picture she had drawn in like first grade were there. She noticed the colors of the butterflies in the picture matched the quilt. Bella sat down starting to cry when she heard a soft knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Bella opened the door, it was Opa and Edward with guilty smiles on both their faces. It seemed Edward had noticed she had no bed and wanted to fix that for her.

Opa wasn't sure it was ok to let him in the room and was worried that she would want to get her own things since she had to pick from other peoples discarded stuff already. She assured them both it was more than fine and that she loved the bed and the Quilt.

She walked over, gave Opa a reassuring hug, then reached around, and brought Edward in for a quick kiss on the cheek. She gave Opa a sandwich, he left then, and Edward started looking uncomfortable then said "I guess I should go too." she felt a tug in her heart as if it was saying she needed to let him stay so she offered to share her last sandwich with him. He said okay but had something to go with it.

They decided to eat up on the roof again so she bundled up and he came back with homemade soup. It was wonderful and they both ate as if they hadn't eaten in months, which wasn't too far from the truth for either of them. Bella noticed Edwards' eyes were shinier and his dark circles seemed somehow less pronounced.

It was gratifying to know that she was helping to heal him and as he gave, her little sidelong glances and shy smiles her heart was melting. She wondered how long it had been for him since he had smiled. She was encouraged to try to get a real bust out smile from him in the near future. They talked some more about her past and his and realized they had a lot in common.

Neither one of us had any family left. Edward had his for a lot longer than she did though. We both looked to music to calm our souls. The stars came out while we were talking. We decided to get a blanket and we sat in silence and just watched the stars twinkle for a while.

As it got late, Bella realized she needed to get to bed and got up to say goodnight. She felt her heart skip a beat as Edward looked over at her with the most determined look on his face and then strode over leaned down and give her the softest, sweetest kiss ever. The earth stood still for a moment and her knees almost buckled.

"I'm so ashamed about the way we started things but I still feel drawn to you and I get the feeling deep in my soul that I'm supposed to heal you like you did for me. I know you have every reason for me to never touch you again. From what I have sensed from you though, I know we need to take it slowly and give it time. I will be here for you and with you until you are ready for us," Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella turned and ran down the stairs with her chest about to explode. Sinking down on the bed after getting to the apartment, she searched her feelings. Could she let this man touch her body or her heart after what had happened between them? Could anything good come after a beginning like that? She fell asleep and dreamed of problems and possibilities.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella awoke the next morning and had some oatmeal to warm her up. It was another dreary day out but she wasn't sure how she felt. Florida's nickname was the sunshine state. Okay where was the famous sunshine she thought. She could really uses some this morning.

There were so many changes happening that had her searching her brain still this morning to see if it was all a dream. There was also the nightmare of her abilities or maybe they would only bring good things from now on. She chuckled to herself thinking about fairytales. They all had some wickedness and trials before the princesses' tale achieved its happy conclusion. Was that what was going on? Did she finally get to be in charge of her happily ever after?

Heading off to work, Bella noticed that no one was staring at her today. What had happened that had changed so much? Was it her abilities that had changed her or had she changed them?

As she got to work, a sandwich for the day jumped into her mind.

Man-go Questiondillas - with Black beans, Mango, cheddar cheese, Salsa and with or without chicken strips.

Bella wrote it out on the board then got busy prepping. The sandwiches were a hit and after lunchtime and taking Max his daily bit of healing she sat down and took a break. Alice came over and handed her the paperwork to fill out.

"Could you get these done? I really need to get this started before I forget". She said

Bella noticed while she was sitting there that a customer entered the shop and Alice's head shot up and she looked around. She then walked over, grabbed the new customers hand, and walked him next to a girl on the other side of the room. They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute and then walked over to a couch and sat down and started talking.

Bella shook her head, finished filling out the forms, then walked over and handed them to Alice. She said to hold on a second while she looked them over. She glanced at them started to set them down then did a double take.

"Your middle name is Amethyst"? She asked

Bella grinned for a second then responded, "Yeah, my parents must have been hippies or something".

She said "yeah mine to, my middle name is Tanzanite. All I have from my parents is a necklace with my birthstone and that name on it so that's what I got named at my first foster home".

As she pulled a Necklace out of her shirt, Bella replied. "Don't freak but I have one too". Bella then told her the story that her parents had confided in her before their deaths.

They were married for ten years and had not been able to get pregnant. After going to doctors of every kind, they were ready to give up. They heard about a place called Cassadaga Spiritualist Camp. There they found a woman who gave them a crystal. She said the Crystal was Amethyst and for her mom to wear it. She assured them that if her mom wore this crystal faithfully she would bear a girl child the following February. Here I am so it must have worked, Amethyst is my birthstone. I looked it up, and it said to have healing properties. It is used to heal addictions, headaches, insomnia, arthritis, and for circulatory issues.  In addition, medieval European soldiers wore amethyst amulets as protection in battle.

They talked for a while then realized Alice was born in December of the same yr as Bella. It was odd but still a coincidence. They held onto that and all day every time Alice looked at Bella she giggled. It was nice having this connection with someone and even if they weren't really, sister's she still could feel that they were always destined to be great friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Bella got home, she could not stop smiling to herself. She had got off work early and went by the Grocery store. She was determined to start on Opa's apt today.

As she climbed up to the top floor the most beautiful music was coming from inside. I knocked hesitantly on the door, the music stopped, and I could hear whispering. Opa opened the door and invited her in. Edward was there with his guitar. She told Opa of her plan's to clean and that she had picked up some things to make him a semi German dinner. Edward ducked his head and started to leave. Bella invited him to come back and eat with them if Opa didn't mind. Opa assured him he was happy to share theSchönheiten. Of course, she had to ask him what that meant and he said Beautiful girl. Bella started laughing until Edward said he agreed with him, and then she was blushing.

The cleaning was a joke. Opa's place was already clean. She told him she would come back later with a ladder to get at the only dust she could find. She got to prepping for dinner then Edward showed back up. Bella noticed he was looking better every time she saw him but he was still dressed in ratty clothes and hadn't shaven till now.

Edward strolled in the door and it took her breath away. Besides shaving, he had washed his hair and slicked it back. Who knew he was so handsome under all that grunge? After sputtering for a few minutes, she finally took her eyes off him when Opa cleared his throat.

Bella took the dinner out of the oven and explained that it was Semi-German Rouladen or beef rolled around things then pan seared and baked.

Usually it has bacon, pickles and mustard but she had rolled spinach, Portobello mushrooms, and Mozzarella in the middle. A side of mashed potatoes' and gravy and some rye bread and we were all stuffed.

Edward had brought up his guitar and he fiddled around with a few tunes. We couldn't get him to sing though. He said he wasn't ready just yet to sing for her. His guitar playing came out haunting and soulful and was physically painful at points.

Later Bella got up and finished the dusting while Edward helped Opa with the dishes. She had tried to do those too but they wouldn't let her. When she was done, she asked Opa to borrow the ladder and got ready to go. Edward offered to carry it over since her hands were full and she agreed. They said goodnight to Opa and headed next door.

She explained to Edward that she had had a light fixture that needed the bulb replaced and he offered to do it for her. Being the independent girl, she now was; she declined. He offered to wait until she got done so he could take the ladder back.

Bella climbed up to take the bulb out and realized it was still out of reach. She stretched higher and felt the ladder start to sway. She hit the wall with her face then was headed toward the ground when she felt a strong pair of arms engulf her. She went to wiggle out of them and a low strained voice said, "Hold on your bleeding". He got out a hanky from his back pocket then dabbed at her forehead. She slid down him until her feet touched the floor. With the most intense look on his face, Edward leaned down, took my lips with his, and feasted on them as if they were desert. Her body started to catch fire and he made a sound low in her throat. Edward looked at her suddenly spun on his heels and left muttering to himself. "Too soon, too soon, you're an idiot it's still too soon." Hours later, she was still thinking about his body against hers, and wondering whether she could do this. Her body agreed but her mind was lagging behind. She drifted off to sleep thinking thoughts that were wicked and shameful, or were they?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Bella awoke the next day, the sun was shining and she had to hurry to get to work on time. The Sandwich of the day was Perfectly Purple Possibilities. It had grilled eggplant and mozzarella cheese. The customers ate it up and she got the most compliments ever. The vegetarians loved it and even the customers that had never had eggplant before said it was great and they would try it again. It had a tomato sauce that the ones that were a little scared of veggies could try it with and it went over well.

Bella noticed more and more police officers had started coming in. She overheard one saying that after his partner and he had left from eating here they had been involved in a gunfight. Bullets were spayed in a pattern around were they both were standing and neither one was hit. Whether a miracle or coincidence he didn't know but he wasn't taking any chances. This was now his favorite lunch place.

Bella left work a few minutes early. She was meeting Edward after work once I went home and cleaned up. He had found a gig at a local bar and had stopped by to ask her to come. The manager said it was just for the night but that seemed okay with him. Alice had sent her with an outfit to wear after she met Edward and saw how handsome he was. Alice said she couldn't show up in her "little boy clothes".

Bella was hesitant to draw attention to herself but finally came to the conclusion that with her body girl's clothes wouldn't make much of a difference anyhow. She was surprised to find that her new diet of daily food and the snug top had left her with some new curves in places she never had before.

The outfit was cute and girly without being overtly sexy and she seemed to be walking straighter in the low heels that Alice had included. She strolled out her door and Opa was in the hallway. He said he was there to escort her and she looked bildhübsch or very pretty.

They arrived at the bar and it was the Ocean deck restaurant, beach club, and bar. We sat down and ordered dinner. Bella got the sushi special (she had never had sushi but decided it was tasty). Opa got a fried combo tanker that had shrimp, clams, mahi-mahi, and scallops. Bella was starting to get nervous wondering where Edward was. Everyone got quiet when then. She looked around and Edward had walked on stage. He looked like a dream and like he was right at home up there. All of the girls in the audience were whispering about how they wouldn't mind taking him home. Bella's face turned bright red as he obliviously waved at her. He sat down smiled softly at her said "this song is for my angel". He then pulled his guitar around and the breath left her chest when she heard his words.

Girl, you're looking fine tonight,  
and every guy has got you in his sights  
What you're doing with a clown like me,  
is surely one of life's little mysteries

So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,  
I could look but I could never touch

So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?

Don't anyone wake me,  
if it's just a dream  
'Cause she's the best thing,  
that's ever happened to me

All you fellows, you can look all you like,  
but this girl, you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight

There's just one more thing that I have to know,  
if this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be something only you can see,  
'cause girl I feel it when you look at me

So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?

Bella's heart jumped and a dizzy feeling came over her then. She turned and raced out of there. She ran all the way home and climbed the stairs. She fell to the floor with her heart pounding after shutting the door. How could he think she could stand there and accept this after everything she has been through in her life? Yes, she had let him kiss her, but that did not change what went on before. She wasn't ready to enter into something with him yet. She thought he understood that. And love,They barely knew each couldn't love her.

Bella heard Opa shuffling up the stairs a little while later. He stopped and knocked and asked if she was all right. She assured him all was fine and that she was just tired and would see him the next day.

* * *

Song is

The Jeff Healey Band - Angel Eyes 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I woke up Saturday I almost went back under the covers. There was no Sandwich to make today. Alice said to come in and work a few hours in the bookstore if I wanted. I did not really feel up to it but that, money was needed so I went in. I decided to wear another dress she had given me to try for last night. It was soft and flowing like most of the ones she wore. I had to wear thigh high Stockings under it so I would not freeze and so the little boots she sent me to go with it would fit right. I had never worn thigh highs before and it just felt odd, but in a way, the sensation of it gave me something different to think about.

Luckily, we stayed packed throughout the day so I did not have much chance to think. By the end of the day, my feet were dragging though so I picked up a pizza for Opa and me. He said he loved pizza and could eat it 3 or 4 times a week so he really would like to keep it in the meal rotation. Not feeling up to facing him yet I decided to just drop it off at his door.

When I got close, I could hear Edward inside and he sounded upset. Opa was trying to calm him down but it wasn't going well. I felt bad that I was causing him such distress.

My heart felt like it was breaking but how could I give him my heart when it had barely been used before? I left the pizza next to the door and went on to my Apartment. Sitting in the dark, I stared into space for hours before I finally made up my mind to confront Edward about putting me on the spot. He said he was going to take it slow and this was so not slow. I was almost furious by the time I left out of the apt.

I realized I had left the boots in the apt and was ruining the thigh highs. Deciding I did not care until I got a splinter in my foot and started to cry. I felt like an idiot standing in the hallway crying over torn hose and a stupid splinter.

I finally got up, walked on to Edward's door, and realized I could hear him playing softly on his guitar while he was singing the most painful song I've ever heard. I tried the door so I didn't bother him and it was open. I walked in and he was facing out the window into the distance. He changed songs then and the new one was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I hit my knees as I sank to the floor. Somehow I felt grief that I wasn't letting this relationship progress.

Edward came and picked me up and moved me to the bed. I started protesting that that was the last place I should be and he said to get over it. That he would never attack anyone again or he would kill himself. I looked up and tried to explain why I couldn't let us happen. Besides the former event most of what I said sounded pretty lame. He listened for awhile while I rambled on and on and when I shivered he pulled a blanket over me.

I fell asleep still making excuses and woke up in the middle of the night lying at the bottom of a strange bed still. Startled at first to be somewhere other than my own apt. I looked over and spotted Edward sleeping. He looked like an angel fell to earth. I felt in my soul if I let this man go why would love ever find me again and that he was what brought me here to this place at this time. Deciding right then that I would give this a chance my heart lifted. I was so happy that I could tell Edward in the morning.

Needing to get back to my own apt and get on some pajamas and into my own bed I went around the bed to kiss Edward bye while he was sleeping. As I bent over his hand reached out and pulled me down to him. He whispered Bella; you are my angel, my love, my life.

I sank down against him and snuggled my back to his front. He reached over still asleep and put the covers over me. It was only then I realized that my skirt had risen up to my waist and he was sleeping nude. I felt his breath hitch as he woke up enough to realize what was going on.

He flung the covers off us and started to scoot back but I stopped him with a hand on his stomach. "Don't move, please" I asked looking him over or should it be drinking him in.

He was long, proud, and obviously happy that I was touching his body. And what a gorgeous body it was. I leaned over and kissed his stomach as I lightly ran my fingertips over him from his arches to his thighs. He started whimpering as I got closer to his cock and I couldn't believe the power I felt over him. He started chanting "please let this be okay, Please don't run from me. Till I grabbed his cock with one hand and started stroking up and down. I used the other hand to touch up and over his stomach then slowly and deliberately grabbed one of his nipples. He let out a low hiss and I looked into his eyes then and slowly lowered my head and enclosed him with my mouth. He tasted like velvet on my tongue I swirled my tongue over the end of him then licked him from root to stem over and over. He started wiggling around so I growled then grasped him firmer and took as much of him as I could handle in my mouth. I sucked and blew and licked and swirled then I grabbed his dangly bits and licked and sucked them too.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Who was this girl and where did she come from? He started to move and I lifted my head and groaned out that he should stay perfectly still or I might have to leave. He stared at me for a minute then put his hands behind his back and slowly nodded his head. I went back to what I was doing. When I could tell that he couldn't handle much more I lifted my head and said "I'm going to Fuck you now don't move or it's over understand".

He looked up at me like I had struck him but again he nodded. I pulled off my underwear then and moved up his body till I was at his waist and slowly lowered myself over him. It was almost painful at first and I started to get back up. He moaned and said "please let me touch you, Please, Please, Please, let me touch you." I lowered my head in shame at how wonton I was behaving. I whispered okay and looked up as he took me at my word. He grabbed me firmly by my hips and told me to hold still then eased himself into me. I could not believe the things I was feeling. My core felt alive and as he pumped into me. I let myself go. He begged me to look at him so I looked up and he had the most peaceful look on his face. Then he said "Thank you for trusting me". A minute later his rhythm changed, he reached down with one hand and started to stroke my clit and just as I started seeing stars he jetted into me as I went over the edge. After we both came down and could move again, he kissed me gently on the lips and said wait here. He came back a minute later with a wet washcloth and pulled my skirt up and started cleaning me up. I fell asleep in bliss and dreamed of butterflies, rainbows, and a certain soulful man that gave me an orgasm to the stars. What else could a girl dream of?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke to a hand rubbing up and down my stockings. Startled at first my breath left me until I heard a deep erotic male voice. "Tell me that wasn't a dream and that we can do that again "it implored.

"Anytime you want" I said looking into Edward's sexy blue eyes.

"Oh little girl you shouldn't have said that" he replied. He stared into my eyes as he slowly and tantalizingly removed my stockings then he grinned at me like he was the big bad wolf and I was little red riding hood and he was about to eat me up. I lost my breath as he bent down and laved my clit with his tongue using strong sure strokes that brought heat down my body. Then he pinched my nipples the same time he nibbled at my most private parts. I started to explode into a million pieces as he brought himself over me and started to enter me slowly. He leaned over and kissed me deeply as he continued to go deeper and deeper inside my core.

When he was finally fully sheathed in me as far as he could go he stopped for a second and said "This was all I could dream about tonight, taking you, loving you, over and over again". I made a noise of exasperation and told him to "move" and he misunderstood and started to pull almost completely out of me.

I screamed and said "what are you doing? I meant inside me. Move. Faster. Inside me. I need you to move. Or I'm going to die here. Please move now".

Edward smiled the most amazing grin said "as my angel wishes" then slammed back into me. He started moving faster and faster and when I thought I couldn't take any more he stopped again. When I moaned he lifted my hips and started rubbing over and over a spot right inside of me. He clenched and I felt him streaming his hot seed and it became all too much and I died then, okay I didn't die but I did fly to the stars and back.

I woke up the next morning with Edward draped across my now nude body. When did the rest of my clothes come off?

It seems Edward had finished undressing me and cleaned me up after I had passed out from the explosive orgasm he had given me. I smiled softly to myself thinking back and started to get up from the bed. A hand snaked out, grabbed me, and pulled me down. 'This is getting to be a habit of yours trying to sneak out of my bed'. He rasped out.

"Well it seems you are getting into the habit of pulling me down into it, so we are even". I replied.

"I tell you what let's make a deal, you stop trying to sneak out of my bed and I will quit having to drag you into it. I can't seem to help myself."

I huffed as I thought it out a second then grinned and said, "I tell you what, you keep doing that that thing to me you did last night and I will come to your bed anytime you want me here".

Edward starred at me then shook his head saying "you Angel are going to be the death of me yet" and we made love once more. I couldn't decide whether life could get any better. We would have to keep trying to see. As we fell asleep again I heard Edward sigh. Bella, my angel, my love, my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When we both finally drifted back to earth, it was afternoon and I was sore from lying in bed all day, among other things. Then my stomach grumbled and my white knight saved me by bringing to my throne er I mean bed a meal fit for a queen. Bananas smeared with peanut butter and coffee. After my stomach was happy, I lay back and a smile came to my face as I thought about last night and the middle of the night and this morning.

The phone started ringing and Edward bent over to get it and knocked it off the hook. He cursed while laughing at the same time and fumbled the phone around until he finally got a hold of it. He frowned as he answered it. I decided to go in the bathroom to give him some privacy and take care of my business while he took care of his. A few minutes later, he tapped on the door and asked if he could come in. I said yes and when he came in he stopped and looked me up and down till I was about to start squirming then he asked me did I want to take a bath. I said sure and sucked in a breath as he leaned past me and started the water filling up in the tub. He then asked could he join me which made me laugh and answer" it's your tub knock yourself out".

Edward put some kind of oil in the bath and I noticed it smelled like the bookstore. He said Alice had given it to him for us to use and I under stood. Little pixie sister strikes again.

He got in, then pulled me down on top of him facing away. He leaned my head back on his chest dipped a cup in the water and wet my hair then squirted some peach smelling shampoo in it and slowly lathered it. I massaged my scalp until it tingled and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I said I might have to grow my hair out if you are going to take care of it like that. He just smiled at me.

He then dipped the washcloth in and started slowly washing every part of my body.

For most of this time, I could feel him getting harder and harder against my ass until I could not stand it anymore. I started to reach around to tend to him when he said."No! Now it is your turn to not move for me then he repositioned himself, pulled his cock between my legs, and started rubbing me with it and his long thin fingers.

When I was so wet I couldn't stand it, he said "By the way that phone call was from my agent. He came to the show the other night and when he played my new songs to the record label they decided they wanted to sign me, it will be lots of touring, but I think I'm ready".

I went still. We had just found each other and now it was over. I was happy for him but I couldn't help thinking what could have been. I said I was happy for him and truly meant it.

He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity then pulled me out of the water and stood me up. He bent over me and placed my hands where they grasped the sides. As he slid into me he whispered in my ear."Of course I said I will only go if my Angel agrees to come with me". Then with each stroke he chanted "my angel, my love, my life - my angel, my love my life. Please say you'll come, please say you'll stay with me always".

As I flew apart I whispered back."Yes"!

It was only then that I realized. I do not know when or how it happened but somewhere along the way he had became my soul, my love and my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This is just an Author's note. Anyone who wants to help by way of Beta aid is very welcome. In addition, I would like to open up a chance to write the prologue. If I get more than 1 ,I will post them and reviewers can vote on their favorite. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
